


不乖

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Summary: 💐此梗来自于 @水客莫惊咲^ 和 @江问笔—the shy女朋友 ，感谢两位太太的甜美脑洞💐以及请大家通缉到处口嗨骗粮吃的江江江💐温柔攻×人卝妻受💐5000+小甜饼，愉悦心情，请大家放心食用
Kudos: 9





	不乖

**Author's Note:**

> 💐此梗来自于 @水客莫惊咲^ 和 @江问笔—the shy女朋友 ，感谢两位太太的甜美脑洞
> 
> 💐以及请大家通缉到处口嗨骗粮吃的江江江
> 
> 💐温柔攻×人卝妻受
> 
> 💐5000+小甜饼，愉悦心情，请大家放心食用

陈森啪的一声打开灯，黑漆漆的屋子一下子就亮堂了起来，鞋柜里整整齐齐的放着一双刷得干干净净的白球鞋，屋子里却没有那个往常看见他就会凑过来的小人儿。

  


他狐疑的望了望没开灯的卧室叫了“岸岸”。

  


窸窸窣窣的声音从卧室传出来，大约能分辨出是掀开被子的声音，果然，片刻后一个小身卝子酿酿跄跄的挤进自己怀中。

  


陈森一只手抱住苏岸，另一只手伸下去摸了摸卝他没穿鞋沁凉的脚丫子，不轻不重的责备道“又不卝穿鞋。”

  


苏岸哼了一声，指挥抱着他的陈森去厨房“给你做了你做喜欢的冷吃鸡还有冰粉哦。”

  


小卝脸扬起来是讨表扬的神情。

  


“岸岸心灵手巧蕙质兰心天下第一。”夸奖的话张口就能说出一连串，谁让小朋友是个每天都要听彩虹屁才开心的小崽子呢。

  


陈森笑着取出放在冰箱里的冷吃鸡，端进微波炉里热了热和冻得凉凉的冰粉一齐放在餐桌上。

  


陈森把人抱在怀里坐下，夹起一块煎炒得金黄和着干辣椒花椒八角等香料一起泡了很久，此时还滴着油的鸡肉递到苏岸嘴边。

  


他其实不喜欢这种重油重辣的小零食，只是苏岸总是变着法的给他做喜欢吃的东西，他不愿爱人总照顾着他忽略了自己，又知道苏岸最是喜欢这类重口味的东西，才提了一嘴。

  


平常见着油光火卝辣的食物就眼睛发亮的小孩儿今天却摇了摇头，咬着嘴唇拒绝了男人的投喂。

  


陈森有些疑惑，放下筷子问道“怎么了，不是最喜欢吃这种小零食了吗？”

  


苏岸把头靠在男人怀里哼唧了一声，委屈巴巴带着哭腔求安慰一般说“不吃了，我中午胃疼了好久，睡了一下午才好一点。”

  


说完撅起嘴巴要亲卝亲。

  


陈森凑上去啵了小孩儿一口，然后把八爪鱼一样缠在身上的人拉下来放到旁边的板凳上坐好。

  


“怎么回事？又背着我偷吃什么了？”苏岸有一点小胃病，但不算严重，只要折腾得不是太过一般不会出问题，这也是陈森为什么一直没有禁掉苏岸爱吃小零食这毛病的原因。

  


不说还好，一说这话小孩儿就来劲儿了，水汪汪的眼睛里蓄满了委屈的泪水，一股脑的抱怨道“你不知道我的导师有多讨厌！我今早上爬起来就开始写论文，一直到下午两点连饭都来不及吃，结果他还发回来让我大修，我他卝妈都快气死了，这导师也太傻…”

  


剩下的话在陈森压下来的阴沉沉的警告神色里消了音。

  


吞回话后又觉得没骨气气哼哼的用额头撞了撞陈森的胸膛发卝泄不满。

  


“现在还疼不疼？”问完之后又觉得还是不放心，抱着苏岸站起来去拿外套“我们去医院看看。”

  


“我现在完全没感觉了，你知道的我胃一直挺好的，就是今天上半天一直没吃饭才疼的，我吃了药之后就好了，不用去医院了。”苏岸连忙说。

  


小卝嘴叭叭的苏岸毫无知觉的拱着火，成功让陈森心里的火苗又窜起来两分，他压着怒意再三询问，确认苏岸确实没问题了后，指着卧室“去面对墙壁站着。”

  


苏岸脸上求可怜求安慰的表情都吓得消失了，急吼吼冲着一直娇惯着他几乎从来没说过几句重话，平时气急了会叫他去罚站的男朋友撒娇，钻进男人怀里紧紧抱住腰不肯动。

  


要放在平时，小宝贝这样亲近自己，陈森心都要化了，肯定不会忍心多训斥一句，可今天陈森却不想惯他毛病，不由分说的提着小孩儿的腰把人放到卧室墙角前站好。

  


“你不心疼我了！”苏岸委屈巴巴的控卝诉。

  


陈森坐在沙发上看着他歪七扭八的站在墙角没说话。

  


“明天给你做水煮肉片，你别生气了！”苏岸威卝逼利诱。

  


陈森听人小卝嘴不停嘟嘟囔囔都快气笑了，敢情在小崽子心里他就只知道吃？

  


见陈森还不动如山的坐着，苏岸以退为进，发出最后通碟“老公，要不你打我两下消消气，别生气了嘛。”

  


和陈森在一起这几年，苏岸也算是把陈森的脾气摸透了，平时他磕着碰着男人都要心疼好久，自己动手揍他更是从来没有的事情。

  


这样说不过是为了讨人心疼罢了。

  


果然，话音刚落，陈森慢慢悠悠的声音从身后响起“宝贝你说什么？”

  


听见宝贝两个字，苏岸马上得逞的眯着眼睛笑起来，转过身卝子往前颠两步扑到男人怀里，被一个坚卝实的臂弯稳稳接住。

  


抬起头正想撒娇让这件事彻底过去，就看到了陈森的脸上不带一丝笑容，眉梢间仿佛还挂着不易察觉的冷意。

  


“打你出气？”陈森托着怀里的人，重复了一边小男朋友刚才说的话，低低的笑了一声不知是何意味，突然把怀里的人抱到床卝上摆成跪着的姿卝势“手放后边，跪好！”

  


突如其来的变故让苏岸变了脸色，挂着的笑容都僵在了脸上，正要嘤嘤嘤撒娇卖萌，却被看穿了心思，毫不犹豫的一句“噤声”从男人嘴里落下来砸在头顶。

  


一直被庇护在温暖羽翼下的人被推出保护范围，小心思小动作也不在被娇惯，只要悄悄动一下就会被狠心的男人抽一下背在后面的小爪子，直到挨罚的人知道一向宠他的人是真的动了怒老老实实的跪好不动两只小手才被放过。

  


一个人不明所以的跪着，一个人在旁边生着闷气。

  


不知道跪了多久，连柔卝软的床都掩盖不了膝盖上星星点点积累起来的疼痛，含卝着一肚子委屈的人终于忍不住小声抽泣起来，并伴随着男人的忽视，哭声愈发明显。

  


“我跪不住了呜呜呜…”

  


在耍赖的小崽子忽略他的命令，再一次脆生生的打了个哭嗝后，坐在他旁边的陈森终于动了动，跪着的人像是接收到什么讯号一样，噌的一声手脚并用的窜进他怀里。

  


“不跪了…不跪了…我好累了呜…”苏岸抱着陈森的腰说什么也不肯放开。

  


陈森倒是笑了“岸岸，你知道我要是打你出气会怎样吗？”

  


苏岸迷迷登登的看着他。

  


“这里，抽烂。”隔着单薄的睡裤，陈森轻轻拍了拍他软乎乎的臀卝肉。

  


声音平淡得像是在讨论今天的天气，眉间挂着的是爱人间缱绻的温柔，苏岸却突然从他的话和没有一丝暖意的眼里感觉到了危险，下意识的往后缩，被陈森轻而易举的扣住了腰。

  


“你把我打死了，谁给你做好吃的？再说家暴是不对的！”

  


“……”

  


陈森无卝言卝以卝对，他到底做了什么才让苏岸觉得一顿好吃的就可以把他收卝买，收起脸上的笑容不再跟小孩儿扯皮，正正经经的说“那岸岸觉得，我打你是为了出气吗？”

  


一句话被翻来覆去的重复，苏岸才抽丝剥茧般明白陈森生气的原因，赶紧安抚脸上没了笑意的恋人“不是的！是我做错事了！”

  


“嗯，你是做错事了。”陈森从善如流的拍拍腿“那裤子脱了过来趴好。”

  


“家暴犯法的！”苏岸护着自己的裤子，急得哭腔都出来了眼泪掉下来都不肯去抹一抹，小可怜样抓着裤带维护最后一层防线。

  


陈森见人不听话，直接上手把人按在腿上，一把扯掉宽松的睡裤，露卝出白白腻腻肥嘟嘟的两团肉“教育不乖的小孩儿不算家暴。”

  


清脆的一巴掌扇在臀峰，嫩生生从来没有受过锤楚的肉卝团顿时像果冻般颤巍巍的晃了晃，浅浅的巴掌印印在肉卝团上。

  


苏岸嗷了一声反手就去捂住肉卝团，刺刺麻麻的疼意慢慢窜了上来“呜轻…轻点。”

  


就一个巴掌能有多疼，陈森哪里不知道他是吃准了自己心疼就肆无忌惮的撒娇，抬腿把人往前面颠了颠，拉开他护住臀卝肉的手“这就疼了？中午胃疼的时候比这好受？”

  


说着连续十个巴掌抽在那块红红的掌印上，肉上的红色更加真切了起来，就连小孩刚开始装模作样的哭声都带了真卝实的惧意。

  


“不好受呜呜呜…陈森…森哥…轻点呜呜呜”咕噜噜跟开了闸一样的眼泪落在床单上留下一层深色的痕迹。

  


就开着一盏小台灯的房间铺洒着暖黄卝色的光，这样温馨的房间里却并不平静，小孩子哭哭啼啼的认错求饶声和噼噼啪啪的声音连续不断的响起，打碎了夜晚该有的宁静。

  


陈森用了七八分力，十下一组就着一个地方抡巴掌，直到苏岸的哭声随着积累的数量愈发凄惨时才换到另一个地方开始新的责打。

  


五十下过去，苏岸身后两团肉肿起来一层，染着均匀的绯红，陈森停下来让他缓缓，抽卝了张纸给他擦擦满脸的鼻涕眼泪。

  


苏岸哪里受过这样的苦，在家时是掌上明珠，在陈森身边时是心肝宝贝，这五十下巴掌把他的惧意放到了最大，见陈森停下来连忙撑起来拉住他的手要求抱抱“疼…不打了…不打了呜呜。”

  


陈森把小孩的手轻柔的抓在手里，拒绝了他要抱抱的请求，给他拍拍背顺气，看着苏岸认真的说“现在不能抱，打完了再抱。”

  


听见这句话的苏岸感觉天都要塌了，眼泪珠子挂在睫毛上颤颤巍巍的掉下来，肉卝嘟卝嘟的脸上写满了惶恐，小声抽泣“不能打了…好卝痛呜呜…老公…”

  


陈森拍拍腿示意他趴回去，刚才是是他帮小孩儿脱卝裤子也是他帮小孩儿趴好，现在却要苏岸自己动作，总不能什么都惯着，这人都皮得窜上天了。

  


还想撒娇躲过一劫的苏岸看见陈森并不严厉到不容置疑的眼神，不知为什么就突然怂了，抽抽搭搭的伏卝在男人腿上求饶“森哥呜呜…轻一点…我错了我以后乖呜…”

  


“还知道自己今天不乖呢。”待苏岸趴好，大掌就挥下来给红彤彤的屁卝股上色，刚刚得到缓和的肿肉又挨钢板一样的巴掌，痛的苏岸哇的一声放声大哭。

  


陈森的巴掌细致的把每一块欠揍的臀卝肉照顾到，先前被忽略的臀卝腿也被接二连三的巴掌抽的肿起来，柔卝软的臀卝肉被这样无情的对待，苏岸又痛又委屈，忍不住的把屁卝股往回缩。

  


可臀卝部就在陈森腿上摆着，再躲能躲到哪里去，反而因为不安分挑卝起男人心中的火花，加重几巴掌抽在肿得最厉害原本不打算再重罚的臀峰。

  


突如其来的痛揍让苏岸疼得窜起身卝子又被男人的大手按住。

  


“一直嚷嚷着错了，你倒是说说哪儿错了？”陈森一巴掌拍得小崽子直蹬腿。

  


“不该说你打我是为了出气呜…”苏岸呜呜咽咽抱着陈森的小卝腿掉眼泪，鼻头眼眶都红红的，像是受了天大的皮肤。

  


陈森又是几巴掌拍下去，软卝绵绵的臀卝肉鼓卝起来摸上去都不再像刚开始那样光滑，“还有，这个错挨打前就说过了，再耍小聪明当心我收拾你啊。”

  


你本来就在收拾我了！苏岸屁卝股还在人手上不敢怒也不敢言，磨磨蹭蹭的就只是哭说不出个所以然来。

  


“中午不吃饭熬得胃疼不是错？每次写论文都要拖到ddl前一天才动笔不是错？论文不过关还好意思骂老卝师？”陈森看见他这副懵懂的样子又气又无奈，要是他不点出来这人犯了什么错，这人能懵一个晚上，一顿打全挨肉上丝毫不进脑子里。

  


说一句话苏岸就要挨好几下抽卝打，以前总是温柔抱着自己的手此时却成了最残酷的凶器，苏岸嚎得嗓子都快哑了，眼睛哭得肿成一条缝，要多可怜有多可怜“是错…都是错呜呜…森哥呜呜…知道错了…”

  


“真的知道错了还是怕挨打才这么说的？”陈森停下逞凶的手掌，贴在苏岸深红透亮高高肿着的臀卝肉上，轻轻扭过苏岸的脸让他看着自己，问道。

  


“知道错呜…以前你都不训我的…我就没放在心上呜”苏岸很委屈，不知道以前就算自己犯错也会宠着自己的男朋友今天怎么了，不会是有了别的小饼干吧？

  


还怪上他了？陈森好笑的捏卝捏他的脸颊，“以前作天作地的时候我是不是也训你了，这回把自己作得生病论文还不过关挨打是不是应该的？你想想是不是自己难受我也担心？”

  


苏岸抽泣了两声，乖乖的应了声是。

  


“真乖，那自己说说犯了什么错，说出来记住了，以后可不要再犯了啊。”陈森轻轻拍拍肿得像小灯笼椒一样的臀卝肉，不紧不慢的诱哄着。

  


“嗯…我不好好吃饭…呜别打…做事情拖拖拉拉…”认错的话被砸下去的巴掌抽的断断续续，又在明显的警告意味中缓慢继续。

  


待到苏岸哭哭啼啼的把犯的错缕清楚了，陈森才让人起来，自己去卫生间绞了帕子出来给他擦脸，期间收到了小崽子无数个怯生生想求安慰但又不敢的可怜眼神。

  


“过来抱抱。”把苏岸哭得凌卝乱的小卝脸清理好，陈森才大发慈悲的给了恩典，伸手把哭求了一晚上就差没把嗓子喊劈的人抱在怀里，轻轻的给人揉卝着身后的伤处。

  


铁石心肠了一晚上的人终于又给他温柔的疼爱，苏岸小心翼翼的观察了陈森的脸色，确认那张熟悉的脸上此刻只有温情，才安安心心的窝在男人怀里，随着陈森轻卝揉的手小声哼哼。

  


“你的手不痛吗？”苏岸低头发现给了他无尽疼痛的那只大手此时也红彤彤的带着一层薄薄的肿。

  


陈森看了自己薄肿的手和苏岸深红高肿的小屁卝股，埋头靠近小崽子轻笑一声说“屁卝股不痛了？还有心情关心我的手？”

  


“就是我痛，所以才问你痛不痛啊，我不想你痛。”苏岸脱口而出，语气里带着理所应当的自然。

  


苏岸的话让陈森的心仿佛被什么撞击了一下，带起了星星点点的酸涩，他给苏岸揉卝着身后的手愈发轻柔，抱着苏岸的姿卝势愈加亲卝密，“我不痛，我再给岸岸揉卝揉，明天起来岸岸也不痛了。”

  


苏岸哼了一声十分受用的靠在陈森怀里，想要鼓卝起腮帮子假装自己自己还在赌气，却被陈森一个笑话逗的噗呲一声笑出来，随后没面子的拿小手去推含笑看他的男朋友。

  


软乎乎的小手被陈森抓卝住落下了一个轻柔的吻。

  


紧紧依偎的恋人是浩瀚夜幕相生相伴的皎皎白月和满天星斗，越过岁月荏苒，依旧闪烁着不可瓦解的温柔。

  


第二天下午陈森回到家时屋子里没人。

  


冰箱上贴着一张超大的仿佛害怕他看不见一样的纸条，圆溜溜的字体和小人儿一样可爱“昨天你欺负我，今天我住学校，不给你做好吃的了！”

  


行吧，看来自己“好吃懒做”的形象在苏岸眼里是改不了了，陈森忍住笑拿出手卝机给苏岸发信息，“给你买了小蛋糕，既然你不回来我就自己吃了，真可惜。”

  


片刻后手卝机嗡的振动起来，

  


“别！只有七秒记忆的苏小岸马上回家！”

  


  


END


End file.
